Tasting Starlight
by Pixelle
Summary: This is the story of Belle, whose parents gave her away to her Uncle simply because they preffered her twin sister. A new discovery by her Uncle sends him away on a long trip from which he will not return for a few years meaning Belle has to stay with a close friend of his. This only means one thing for Belle; a new high school where she encounters a host of interesting characters.
1. Chapter 1: Me and My Life

**A/N: Hey all, here's my first My Candy Love fanfiction. I was orginally going to post this story on the MCL site but I'll try for a test run here. :) This is dedicated to my best friend on the site, Belleve. Here goes nothing.**

###

Twins. Two baby girls.

One born with blue eyes and one of brown eyes.

One born with glowing white skin and the other with skin resembling that of pale caramel.

One was wanted, the other, rejected.

Both were brought home none-the-less.

One was to be the pride of the father.

The other was to serve him.

My father never loved me. I didn't know if my mother loved me but I suspect she didn't either for I hardly ever got to see her as I was always in the kitchen, below our house preparing meals and doing chores. I was doing that until I turned 11 when they decided to get rid of me and hired a maid. They sent me to live with my uncle Lumaris who is brother to my father, thinking I would blend in with him simply because I was different, like him. Uncle Lumaris whom I refer to as Uncle Lume, is a scientist and an inventor, he invents all kinds of usefull things.

My parents think Uncle Lume is strange simply because he does not work a "normal" job like a lawyer or a teacher or a dentist. My uncle says that those jobs bore him to death and so did school when he was my age. I agree with him. School is boring. And "normal" jobs are boring too.

Uncle Lume loves me. He treats me more like a daughter than a niece and I feel the same about him. We have a close bond and we treasure that. Uncle Lume has a special friend, a lady who works with children at the local kindergarten who always buys jewellery from his shop. Her name is Kelly but I call her Aunt K because I'm close to her as well. She is always coming over to the shop and to our house to talk to us so she is like my step mother. She loves dressing up and is always in some different eye catching costume whenever I see her.

"Belle, could you bring me some coffee please, dear?" I look up from my drawings as I hear Uncle Lume's voice from the back of the house where I am trying to replicate the beautiful scenery of the stream and the forest with the mountains on paper. I leave my art things and walk into the kitchen and pour some coffee I had made earlier into a mug and hand it to my uncle who is leaning over his research in his study. He turns away from his work and accepts the cup with both hands and looks at me.

"Belle, I need to tell you something." Uncle Lume stands up and sets his mug on the table and puts both hands on my shoulders then looks me in the eyes. I stare into his grey eyes, which complement his greying hair and goatee.

"I will be leaving soon to visit my old friend Proffesor Sen. As you know he lives very far away and so I will be gone for a very long time; say 4 or 5 years depending on how well my new discovery is. So I want you to stay with Aunt Kelly while I'm gone, okay? Do you understand, Belle?"

I blink twice, trying to absorb everything he'd just said. What? Why must he leave? Why can't the Proffessor come here?

"I understand, uncle. I know your work is very important to you and I respect that." I smile at him, telling him that I am fine with it. But really I am not. I have grown so used to living with him that I cannot imagine life without him.

"I am glad you understand that Belle. I really appreciate all that you've helped me with." He smiles and pulls me into a loving hug. I will miss you, uncle.

He lets me go and says; "I'll be leaving in about a week's time. So you should probably start packing for Aunt Kelly's. She's got a spare room in her apartment so you should be fine there."

All is fine about Aunt Kelly's and I have been to her apartment a couple of times with my uncle for dinner but the only problem is that it is in the next town. Moving to Aunt Kelly's would mean that I'd be changing towns and high schools. Not that I like my current high school anyway. No one really appreciates me there; they just take advantage of my better nature. Actually the change could be a good thing. Why? No more stupid Kenneth following me around like I am a walking fire hydrant and he's a really desperate puppy. That stupid stalker, always at my heels! Anyway there is no boy who I actually like there anyway. I guess I can welcome the change.

It'll be a fresh start, except my uncle won't be there so it won't be as interesting.


	2. Chapter 2: Unsure

I set the last box on my bed and take a look at my new room in Aunt Kelly's apartment.

Aunt Kelly comes in and sits on my bed.

"So how do you like your new room, Belle?"

"I dunno yet. I have to make it feel like my room," I shrug, unpacking my stuff.

"Need any help unpacking?" asks Aunt K like a perky little kid.

"I think I can manage by myself thank you," I smile sweetly. I may have known Aunt Kelly for a while but I don't want her poking through my stuff just yet. Knowing someone and living with them are two different things.

"I'll be making lasagne in the kitchen. Just call if you need anything." Aunt K returns the smile and twirls out of my room. She is such a childish lady and she acts very fairy-like. I suppose it comes from working with pre-school children every day.

By the time I finish unpacking, it is dinner time and Aunt K calls me out to eat. Her cooking is the best! I want to learn from her. The lasagne tasted so, home cooked. Not that it isn't professional or anything but there is something more to it; like a secret ingredient. I wonder what it is.

"Aunt K, your lasagne is delicious! I would eat more if I wasn't so full!" I complement.

Her face brightens up and she beams genuine smile at me. She is one of those ladies whom you'd think was ordinary until you meet her; and then you realise she is better than normal, even a little eccentric but a warm lady in general. I notice she tends to die her hair random technicolour colours. Again, it must come out of working with children all day.

"Why thank you, Belle! But really it's nothing.

I'm grateful that I finally have you staying with me instead of having to drive up to your uncle's every weekend. Saves a fortune on petrol.

I help Aunt K clear the table and wash the dishes.

"Mmm, Randy has brought you up well, Belle," said Aunt K while watching me dry the dishes.

"What can I say; he's my Uncle Lume after all!" Aunt K chuckles. Her laugh isn't one of those

high womanly laughs, it is soft and almost unbearable.

"I hope you enjoy your time here, Belle! Oh and you'd better go and get ready for your first day at

Saint Amoris High tommorrow!" She shoos me off to my room.

I pick out my outfit for tommorrow and set at the foot of my bed. Long black jeans, a long sleeved white t-shirt and a cute light blue-green halter neck top. I switch on my bedside lamp and turn off the main light. I close the red velvet curtains and change into my pink and white pjs and slip on my black furry house boots. I open the curtains and sit on my bed and stare at the beautiful moon.

"Hey Moonie, guess what? I'm going to start a different school tommorow. I hope everything goes well. And that I actually make SOME friends at this new school," I whisper to the moon.

I awaken in the middle of the night, unable to sleep. So I decide to climb out onto the fire escape landing, located conveniently just under my window, for a walk. Somehow I find myself on the roof of the apartment. I bask in the moonlight and admire the twinkling of the stars. Is it me or do the stars look clearer than they usually are? I walk over to the edge of the rooftop with adrenaline coursing through my veins as I stare at the 10 story drop below. Then I see red headed figure dressed in black walking a big ferocious looking dog. The man-for he looks like a man-stops and looks up at me. I look at myself and realise that I am in my night clothes. I feel a hot flush wash over my face as I quickly step back from the edge. The moon hides behind a thick cloud, leaving me in nothing but starlight.

So I arrive the next day, at Saint Amoris High School to find...

…nobody there. As I turn around to try to find the principal's office, I bump straight into her.

"Ah hello! You must be the new student, Belle! Welcome! I am the principal."

Duh, like I can't tell from the pin that says "PRINCIPAL" in big block letters.

I give her a polite smile. "Yes, Belle, that's me!"

"As I understand it you have some unfinished registration to complete. I suggest you go see the

Student Body President, Nathaniel, at once to get that out of the way."

She points me in the direction of the Student Body Council Room and left me there. Gee, what a

helpful lady. It is only two metres away.

I enter the room and all the chairs are standing on the tables, except for one. There is fair

skinned blond haired boy sitting there sorting out papers.

"Nathaniel! Are you in here?!"

The boy stands up and walks over to me, looking a little annoyed. "No need to yell. I'm Nathaniel. May I help you?"

"Oh, uhm, the principal asked me to see you about my registration. Apparently it's not complete."

"Oh, you're the new girl? I'll have to look for your form. Somehow new student registration forms always slip into one of the other older files." Nathaniel's golden eyes look straight into my brown ones. He shuffles the papers around and looks into a couple of drawers before pulling out a half filled registration form. I notice myself checking him out. He seems friendly.

"Here we go. Hmm. Looks like you still need to pay $25 dollars entrance fee and fill in a few details about yourself." Nathaniel hands me a clipboard with the form on it and a pen. I fill it and pull out a 50 dollar note Aunt K had given me earlier today. "Sorry I haven't got small change."

"No problem." He takes back the clipboard and pen along with the 50 bucks and pulls out $25 dollars from one of the drawers and gives that to me. He thanks me for coming and then winks at me. I smile and feel a blush coming on so I look away. Nathaniel laughs and says "Seeya 'round, Belle." before I leave.

Hmmm Nathaniel seems alright. But I wonder are all guys in this school that good looking? Or is it just him? He is dreamy I'll admit that and he winked at me. I feel another wave of heat coming on my face as I think about the way he smiled and winked at me. I keep walking, hoping I bump into the principal or someone who could show me the way to class. I walk into the massive courtyard and see a tall guy standing there with awfully familiar blood red hair and creamy skin.

Against my better judgement I go up to him and say "Hi, I'm new." His eyes make me open my own wider. They are so grey and so familiar...I cannot recall where I'd seen them at the moment.

And the rude guy answers "So what?"

I reply with an "Are you always this nice?"

"Especially with new students like you. The name's Castiel."

"I'm Belle. I'll see you around I guess, if Nathaniel's not bothering me with paperwork."

"I'm sorry you had to run into that idiot."

"You have a problem with him?" I ask slightly defensively.

"Yeah, I've never seen anyone so uptight and bothered like that loser president."

"I guess you're right." I don't what makes me agree with him. It just comes so naturally. Then I notice his shirt. My favourite band's logo!

"Your shirt, no way! Winged Skull are the best band ever!" says me, with much excitement.

"You don't come across as a person who'd be into rock music...But y'know, you look kind of familiar. Where've I seen you before?..." trails Castiel. Then he mutters something similar to, "Wouldn't happen to be the maiden I saw on the rooftop of some apartment last night could you? Nevermind. Must have been one of Amber's agents sent to spy on me..."

"Who's Amber?"

"Uh, you'll find out soon."

Before I leave I can't help adding, "For the record, I couldn't get to sleep last night and ended up on the rooftop of my Aunt's apartment." And I think I see a faint playing on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3: First Day or Worst Day?

**A/N: Chapter 3! Yay! I'm actually getting somewhere with this! I love this chapter! :D**

###

Last night for some stupid reason, Castiel decided to pop up in one of my dreams and so did Nathaniel. Hmm...

Why do I have the feeling that something is gonna go wrong today? I just hope that I get to see Nathaniel today. I am going to actually start my lessons today. Yesterday was just toget me used to the school and the people. I didn't get to talk to Aunt K because she was out until 9pm and she fell asleep straight after coming home. I ate the remaining lasagne from the day before for lunch and dinner.

* * *

The principal catches up with me at the front of the school and tells me to go see Nathaniel again. This time for my locker number. I celebrate inside at the thought of being able to talk to Nathanielagain. Wait, am I crushing on him? Yes, I am crushing on that...idiot president. What?!

Castiel's voice from yesterday comes into my head and finishes off my sentence. What is with that guy anyway? He's so rude! Compared to Nathaniel in behaviour, he's the uptight one! Huh? Am I defending Nathaniel? Do I not also like Castiel, he was in my dream too-

Luckily I don't have time to finish contemplating that, because I see Nathaniel walking over to me from across the corridoor.

"So how's your official first day?" askes Nathaniel. See, he is better than that meanie Castiel, who has good taste in music and nice eyes and a perfect jaw and-AH! Brain, shut up! I like Nathan not Cas!

"Hello? Belle? Are you still here?" I realise that Nathaniel is waving his hand in front of my face. "Oh, sorry, I must have zoned out." I blush at this. Nathan smiles and that makes me go even more red. "Er, here's your locker number." He gives me a piece of paper scribbled with the number 74. He scoots off somewhere else. I find locker 74 and it is in the MIDDLE of the corridoor! Great!

I dump my stuff there and lock it. Then,

"Oh Belle! Gueesss whho-oo?"

OH NO! It is that stupid voice I'd heard all through my last high school! Arghhh! Noo! I slam my

locker shut in frustration. How did he find me?!

Ken, my stalker, is standing a little too close next to me. "Hiii, Belle." He breathes with his mouth and I can smell his rancid breath. Oh God, if there is a God! Save me!

"You! What are you doing here?!" I ask angrily. Just when I thought I'd gotten away from him.

"I heard you moved here so I asked to be transfered here."

"Very funny."

"What is funny Belle? I don't understand."

"Look, nevermind. Just get outta my way!" I storm away.

As if my day isn't bad enough, a group of barbie dolls start walking towards me as I look for my classroom.

"Look at this one girls!" says the blonde one who appears to be the ringleader.

She gives me a hard shove and I lose my balance and fall.

"Pathetic," says the brunette one applying layers upon layers of foundation on her face.

"Well with her and the other new boy, we can't exactly say we got lucky this year can we?" says the asian one with the big head. They sneer at me lying on the ground before strutting off. A ginger haired girl the nearby classroom walks towards me and says,

"Don't let them bother you, Amber and her cronies do that to practically everyone in the school," as she offers me her hand. I take it and she helps me up. I thank her and introduce myself.

"My name's Iris. It's nice to meet you Belle. I hope we're going to be in the same classes together."

"Me too. Uhm do you know where room 12 is? I'm new and I'm kind of lost."

"Yeah. I'm in that class too! Well you can sit next to me in class then! C'mon," says Iris as she takes my hand and begins skipping to class half dragging me along.

At recess, I go to my locker and realise out of all the stupid things, Nathaniel forgot to hand me my locker combination. Great. I tell Iris this and she agrees to help look for Nathaniel with me. Instead we find Castiel.

"Heya Belle." A definite smirk on his face.

"Hi Castiel. Um, you haven't seen the president anywhere have you?"

"Why are you asking for him for?"

"Uh well you see, that..." I lower my tone so Iris wouldn't hear me dis Nathaniel, "! #$%^&*, forgot

to gimmie my locker combo so I'm on a man hunt."

Castiel starts laughing. Because I swore about Nathaniel? Hmmm why do I find that encouraging? I mentally slap myself. Nathaniel's been so nice to me and here I am, bitching about him. What a good person I am...

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Hearing the new girl swear. Actually no, I find that rather cute."

This statement makes me force myself to supress the heat wave I know that will erupt into a flaming blush any time on my face. Castiel senses this and smirkes some more, making it harder to control myself.

"Big help you are." I poke my tounge at him and he just laughed some more and so I walk away dragging Iris with me.

Iris asks me what that was about. I tell her it is nothing. She doesn't believe it and asks if there is something going on between me and Castiel. I tell her that she is being ridiculous. It is my first day and I barely even know him. She shakes her head smilingly at this. I roll my eyes and we both smile at each other.

We finally find the "president" at the start of the staircase. He talking to some blonde girl who has a cold look in her eyes. I walk up to him and tap his shoulder.

"Yes, Belle?"

"Uh, you forgot to give me my locker combination."

"Oh yeah, I was going to look for you. Here it is." He pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket and gives that to me. The blond girl is staring at me with a death stare as I walk past her to get to my locker. I realise then that she is the one that pushed me to the ground before, Amber.

I reach my locker, put my books away and close my locker. This time, it isn't Ken who stands there.

"Hey, I know that you're new here and everything, but don't go flirting around with Nathaniel, got

it?!" She walks away.

Iris opens her mouth. "What." "A," I continue. "Brat," Finishes Iris.

We laugh at her.

After the last class of school, it takes me forever to walk back to my locker. Looking for Nathaniel took a lot more out of me than I thought.

I close my locker and realise that, again, someone is standing next to me again. Oh man! I pray so hard it isn't Ken. It isn't.

Ken is tiny. This person is tall. No, it's not Nathaniel in his stupid business uniform. I know it isn't Iris as she'd left earlier to catch the bus.

I look up into Castiel's deep grey eyes which seem more relaxed and awake now.

"Hey, you still here? Nevermind. Come with me and I'll show you something cool."

He offers me his hand. Isn't this supposed to feel odd? It doesn't, somehow.

I take his hand and he brings me-no more like leads me up the stairs. How charming. But he's still rude. The way he talks about Nathaniel even though he's been so nice to me. He puts a finger to his lips and says, "Shh. Tell no soul. We're not supposed to be up here."

He opens the door, but before I can protest, the view takes me away. I am breathless for the scenery of the slowly setting sun that paints the sky a rainbow of pastel colours, takes it away.

"Wow!" I gasp. I steal a glance at Castiel's face and he doesn't look so guarded or mean anymore. In fact he looks...kind of...attractive. His grey eyes are set alight by the brilliant sunset.

"I know." And this time, he didn't smirk. Instead, he genuinely smiled. And I think that is what set me falling. We stayed there watching the sun go down. I turn my head and notice how close Castiel is standing next to me. It isn't uncomfortable. It starts to go cold. And I tell him that I'd stayed too long and I should go. He asks if I would be coming to school tomorrow.

"Of course, silly."

"I'll see you then, Shorty." He adds with a smirk.

I shake my head with a smile as I go down the steps. Shorty. Normally, I'd bash anyone who called me that, but with Castiel...why does it seem so right? And was that a date?

No. We barely spoke. I don't know what that was. Well it was definitely no friendly tour of the school. I cannot stop thinking about the warm touch of his hand and how he led me up the steps. And his smile...What is this...am I thinking of that jerk again? Yes, I am. Oh dear, this is bad. The horror grips me as I slowly realise I've fallen for him.


	4. Chapter 4: Friends and Enemies

Last night Aunt K asked me why I came home so late. I told her I was with a friend. He was giving

me a tour of the school. I don't know if I want to tell her about my feelings for Castiel just yet. I know I lied but it was a white lie, so I reckon it won't hurt anybody, will it?

I eat my breakfast on my way to school as I am eager to see that red head again. But instead I run

into the Student Body President. Nathaniel looks jumpy.

"Do you need something?" I ask.

"Uhh, you must know who Castiel is right?"

"Yeaahh," I reply.

"Well could you do me a favour, Belle? Get him to sign this absentee note. Thanks." He leaves in a

hurry before I get the chance to say anything. Hmm...he must be really busy...or...

I don't get to think about that because I spot Castiel walking towards me.

"Hey Castiel? I have a note for you to sign, it's from N-"

"You can give Nathaniel back that note. I'm not signing it, Belle. And don't let him order you

around. You're not his slave."

Somebody is happy this morning…

I walk away from Castiel and begin my search for Nathaniel. Then the last person I want to see arrives. "Belle!"

Ugh! Why?!

Ken comes running up to me with a bag full of cookies. "Want a cookie?" I decline his offer

of cookies, despite how good they look. Who knows what he put in them. Knowing

him, he could have slipped in some date rape drug that would knock me out long enough for him to do whatever the hell he would with my body all while I am barely conscious!-Once again, I let my

imagination get the better of me. But I just cannot be nice to a stalker such as Ken! With his

creepy glasses making him look uncannily bug like and his weird clothes! Who tucks their jumper in

their pants? Who even wears jumpers in spring?!

I hurry away from Ken, trying to put as much distance as I could between me and him and his drug

filled cookies. Even though I arrive pretty early to Maths, I find Iris sitting there applying

purple nail polish. I take my place next to her. She smiles at me and I smile back.

"So is there anything new between you and Castiel?"

"You're still going on about that?" I ask.

"Yep." Iris' hazel-green eyes look at me eagerly.

"Uhm..."

"Go, on. By the way you're acting, I can tell something happened," she teased.

I blush and smile as I tell her what Castiel and I were up to yesterday evening. I didn't tell her

the details like how beautiful I thought his eyes looked or how his smile lighted me up from the

inside because I know I should not feel this way. He is a rude one and I should pay no attention

to him.

But he was so charming yesterday.

But he hates Nathaniel. And he's-What do you know, I speak of the devil, even in my head, and he appears. Castiel takes the seat in the corner of the classroom opposite of Iris and me. He puts his feet on the table and folds his arms. He is wearing some dark blue hoodie and has his hood on. I suspect he is listening to his mp3 or something because he seems distracted.

Iris giggles cheerfully when she notices me staring at him.

"Talk to him," she whispers.

"From here?" I laugh, "No. Maybe after class."

After class though, he disappears. I cannot see him anywhere. I head to the student council room to

tell Nathaniel that Castiel won't sign the note when I hear grunting noises and then,

"No! A real man accepts his responsibilities and does not ask new girls favours so they can avoid doing it themselves!" I hear the anger in Castiel's voice but I did not expect Castiel and Nathaniel to be holding each other by the scruffs of their collars.

They both looked like agitated bulls. Nathaniel's hair was dripping with sweat. Castiel's face was red with heat. They pay no attention to me.

"Like you said Castiel. A real man accepts his responsibilities and signs notes when they are due!" argues Nathaniel.

"You know nothing about being a man!"

"You know nothing about responsibilities!"

I stand in front of them and try to separate them. I cannot move either guy even a millimetre.

"Guys stop this! Violence doesn't solve anything! I don't wanna see either of you hurt..."

"Belle, this isn't your fight. Stay out of it," says Castiel, his eyes never leaving Nathaniel.

"He's right Belle. Kindly stay out of this please," says Nathaniel. My efforts are useless. I can't

change their minds.

Right then Amber walks in. She goes straight for the guys, almost pushing me to the ground.

Castiel quickly takes my hand. This time, his hand is cold and hard, unlike yesterday. Amber

opens her mouth to say something to Castiel but then shuts it when she sees my hand in his. Was that worry I saw in her eyes or was it something fouler? Like jealousy. Either way she drags Nathaniel to the corner of the room. Just then, of all people, Iris has to walk into the room.

She smiles at me, then winks as she sees that my hand is still in Castiel's. I quickly retract it

back. Something tells me Iris has got the wrong impression. Iris hands Nathaniel a form then skips

out of the room. After Amber and Nathaniel walk out so Nat could cool his head, I ask Castiel

why he'd grabbed my hand.

"I did that because I wanted Amber to think we are together, so she wouldn't bother me. Eh, don't take this the wrong way but it-it-it isn't like I like you in that way, or-or anything."

Does that mean he likes me? No, he said he didn't. How's a girl not supposed to take that the wrong

way? Wait, what is the wrong way of interpreting that anyway? He was blushing majorly when he

said that! What is this stupid feeling? Like I cannot comprehend something...wait I have found its

name; confusion. I don't understand that guy. He brings me to the school rooftop as though he is

Prince Charming and I am Cinderella and then when a certain someone who isn't very nice walks past he grabs my hand as a way of saying 'Are you jealous?." I tell this to Iris during Science, yet she still does not believe that there is nothing between me and Castiel.

"There isn't okay," I try telling Iris for the fiftieth time.

"You know, Castiel isn't well known for being charming, let alone to new girls. I think he feels

something about you," says Iris airily.

"You think?" I ask, unsure.

"I'm positive."

During lunch, I am waiting for Iris who said she would come to my locker when I am approached by

the Principal.

"Ah Belle, as part of your course you are to join a school club. The only two clubs with open places

are the basketball club and the gardening club. Which do you prefer? I'm sorry there isn't much

choice."

"Basketball please." I say immediately because I knew Ken wouldn't be in that because he hates

sports of any kind. I wonder what club Castiel is in-wait I'm not supposed to wonder about him! He

is a...a...a... A JARHEAD! And what about Nathaniel, maybe he's too stuffed up with his dumb

paperwork to join any? Wait, did I just mentally insult Nathaniel, again?

Arghh! Castiel this is all your fault! If you hadn't made me realise how uptight he is and how

charming you can be! Damn you. Damn you, Castiel.

"Oh good. I think they need another player on the team. The Amoris Tigers should be in the gym."

I turn and start heading to the gym, but then I realise I don't know where it is. I turn back around

and she's not there anymore. Hm, she must be a hale old woman to get around so fast at her age.

I am going to try and find someone who will show me where the basketball club is or at least the gym.

Where is Iris? Maybe she'd know? I cannot find anyone. The only one here is Castiel. I guess I'll

just have to try him then, he looks like he's calmed down abit.

"Hey do you know where the basketball club is?"

"Maybe."

"Could you show me where it is? Please?"

"What do I get out of it?"

"Uh, the pleasure of my company?" I say weakly.

"Ah, is that all?" Teases Castiel with a smirk, "But why are you looking for that club anyway?"

"I think it's something like mandatory club participation." I roll my eyes. What? Did I just do

that?

Castiel smirks some more and says,"Ah I see, the principal's famous trick to get the new students

to settle in."

"So can you show me where it is or not?"

"Okay. Come on."

I follow Castiel and he and I enter the gym. It is a small gym but a neat one. Well, it is neater

than the one from my previous school.

"You do know what to do now don't you?"

"Umm...No."

"Man those people at the office are no help are they?" Is that sympathy I detect in his expression? Prince Charming?

"They ask you to come and help out but they don't tell you what to do."

I look around me. "Are you in this club too?"

Castiel nods and says,"Since the guys are always complaining that there's never enough basketballs,

maybe you could look for them? There are five missing. That shouldn't be too hard for you."

"Uh, okay. I'll do that then." I set off to find the missing basketballs.

Right as I walk up the steps to the corridoor, I spot a picture of me on the floor. Hang on, someone's graffitied it. Instantly I think of Amber and her posse! And how did my picture get into their hands? Maybe Nathaniel has something to do with this? He's the paperwork boy and the picture is the one from my registration form.

I look up and I see just the person I wanted to see. The blonde girl. And her posse.

"You don't seem to be very photogenic. Hold on, do you want more?" She and her friends toss more

of the scribbled on photocopies of my face in the air. And then each of them gives me a hard shove

and I slam into the lockers on the third time. I get back up immediately, cursing. I march straight

into the Student Council Room. What is her problem?! What did I ever do to her? That wretch!

I walk into the student council room and see Nathaniel back at his paperwork.

"Hi, so what's new Belle?" He looks tired but manages to smile at me anyway.

"So, can I ask you why my picture for my file is scribbled on and plastered all over the school?"

"Listen, I'm sorry, I don't know how anyone got a hold of your picture."

"Can't you do anything? Dish out some punishment to those who did it?"

"Sorry. I don't have that kind of authority. Only the teachers and admins can do that. But I can

see how you think it's my fault. I'll take the pictures down for you okay?"

"Okay thanks...I'm sure it was those three pests who did it."

"What pests?"

"Those three girls. And especially that Amber. She's an idiot!"

"Amber's my sister, y'know. She can be a little difficult at times. Especially when she's with

her friends. But you don't go around blaming people without evidence."

Thanks for telling me that before Nathaniel. I stand there feeling like an idiot.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't know. Thanks anyway." I leave and stand outside the room knowing that I'd

just made myself look like a fool in front of Nathaniel. Then Castiel comes over to me.

"Hi."

"Yo Belle. Nice picture!" with an all too familiar smirk.

"So you saw it too?"

"A'course. Just like half the school, Shorty." There is that nickname again. I know I should

probably punch him, but how can I when he makes me feel this way inside. Huh? What way?

"It's not funny. It wasn't your picture being put up all around the school."

"Heh. I'd be very surprised if someone tried that on me."

"If you're so tough, defend me!" I say instantly, regretting it.

I do NOT know what made me blurt that out.

"Just like that? I don't even know who's responsible."

"It was those three stupid girls."

"There are alot of stupid girls here."

"Well, there's two brunettes and a blonde, Amber I think. And they're always together.

I've only been here for two days and already, I've got enemies."

"Ahah! You're talking about Nathaniel's sister, Amber and her dumb friends. I swear if there was an award for being the most stuck up pains, they'd win it."

"So you'll help me?"

"What do you want me to do? Go rustle them up a bit?"

"Yeah, maybe with a bit of luck, you just might win." I tease.

"I see what you're trying to do, you wanna get me expelled. Not doin' it buddy, I'm a gentleman, I don't hit girls."

He laughs and pinches me playfully. I return the favour.

"Hey what are you doing? Get outta here before I stop being a gentleman!" He smirks. I walk away smiling.

Oh, that Castiel...Wait, I still have to find the basketballs. I spy one on a tree and another lying

in a bush. I put those away in the gym and find another lying on the ground in plain sight, like

someone had deliberately put it there. I put that one away as well. Then I find another two; one in the corridoor and the last one in a classroom. As I put the last two balls away, I notice another

shadow beside my own. Not my stalker or the president or a girl. It is none other than Castiel.

He offers to walk me home this time. I gladly accept. We talk about Winged Skull's new concert that is coming up soon. He asks if I would like to go with him. I say yes, how could I say no? I mean it's

Winged Skull! Best band ever! And I'm going with Castiel! I'm squeeling inside my head out of

joy!

Dear sweet Castiel...And he is all I can think about for the rest of my day and night...


	5. Chapter 5: Stupid Principal

**A/N: Oh my goodness I am so unorganized! Sorry I haven't uploaded earlier. Have a massive list of things to do not including homework and bloody assignments and studying for the exams in three weeks! Argh! Year 10 is almost over! Anyway, I should stop rambling and let you read, so here's Chapter Five of Tasting Starlight! Enjoy!**

* * *

A small brown furred down runs past me as I make my way to my locker. Wait, do they allow pets at this school? Or...is it a stray? The dog stops a few metres in front of me and looks at me with large black beady eyes. As I walk over to pet the creature, it bolts straight past me and out of the corridor.

What a friendly dog…

I turn around to see the Principal standing there with her hair all over the place.

"Excuse me, Belle, why didn't you do anything?! My poor Kiki! If he gets away it'll be your fault! You'll pay for this!"

"What? But I didn't do anything. I was just walking when he ran past me and-"

"That's enough! Find Kiki and his things...Or else..."

Okay, what happened to kind old grandma? The way that woman said "or else" gets me a little worried.

As I'm walking to class I pass Nathaniel. I ask him if he is better and he just smiles at me with a pained look in his eyes. What was that? Is he okay? I'll ask him later.

It's amazing how I managed to avoid Ken all this time. At my other school, wherever I looked he was always in my line of sight. Guess I'm slightly luckier at this school...or not. I bump into that loser during recess.

"Belle! I've been looking for you!"

Since when did you stop, you drooling dog?

"What now?"

"I, I just wanted to say goodbye. B-before I leave."

"You're leaving?" I perk up at this news. Hurray! Ken's leaving! Ken's leaving! My stalker is leaving me alone!

Wait, where's the catch?

"I told my dad that I was being bullied by Amber and her friends and he said there was no way his son was being bullied by stuck up girls of ill repute like them so he's shipping me off to military school so I can become a man and not put up with this kind of thing."

"Your father?"

"He's in the military and he came back from a mission just so he could take care of this. You won't forget me, will you Belle?"

Forget my lifelong stalker? Who would do that?

Then Ken closes his eyes and starts leaning in close towards me. I back away, knowing his intention. I have to do something, fast.

Thank grace that Castiel just happens to walk past.

"Dude! Can't you tell she isn't interested?!" says Castiel lifting Ken by the scruff of his collar with one hand.

Is that supposed to be some kind of display of strength? Or is that sneaky thing, jealousy? Either way I am immensely relieved he's here.

"Uh please don't hurt me!" squeaks Ken.

"Castiel, don't bother. He's not worth it," I say pushing down his other hand that is balled into a fist, ready to give a good one. Castiel looks at me tenderly as he puts Ken down.

Ken says some form of goodbye and hurries off. I don't hear it because I am too busy looking into the steely eyes of Castiel. His hand is warm again as he puts it on my shoulder. "You okay Belle?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for being there."

"No problem, Shorty," he smiles.

"You haven't seen a dog running around the school have you?" I ask.

"Lemme guess. The principal asked you to look for her dog?"

"Uh huh."

"Nothing surprises me about that woman or her dog anymore. She's always losing it when it runs away and she takes it out on the nearest student she can get her hands on. Sorry that you were the unfortunate one."

"Oh. But actually I like dogs."

"Even if you don't find it, there's nothing she can do about it apart from sticking with you an hour or so after school."

"I would still rather not have her on my back."

"It is grannie's little dog after all. Good luck catching it." He winks at me and leaves me there blushing like an idiot. What can I say? He is just soo...magnetic? No, he is, I hate to admit it, sexy...Yeah that's the word. I smile.

Something interrupts my thinking. I look down to see the dog at my heels. As soon as I try to grab hold of it, it dashes off again and I crash onto the hard plastic flooring. This isn't going to be easy, I think while getting up.

In Maths I see a dog's collar on the ground and pick it up. I think this must be Kiki's. I haven't seen Iris all day so she must be away or something. Then I wander into the gardening club area to see if Kiki or any of his stuff is in there. There is a green haired boy with an apron on digging around in the pots inside the greenhouse.

"Hi, a little brown dog hasn't come in here has he?" I ask.

"No. Wait, has the principal lost her dog again?" says the boy as looks up at me with the greenest eyes I ever did see.

"Yea. And I happened to be the nearest student."

"Sorry to hear that she has you running around the place looking for it." He smiles and looks at me in the eyes. I realise then that I think he's pretty cute; well he has a pretty cute smile anyway.

"Are you in the gardening club?" I ask, clearly a stupid question since he was digging around in the pots.

"Yeah. You wouldn't happen to be the friend of Iris whom she mentions a lot, would you?"

"Uh...I guess so. I didn't know she mentioned me to the gardening club."

"Didn't you tell her that you wanted to join gardening?"

"Yeah. But I only joined the basketball club because I knew that this loser Ken who stalks me wouldn't be in it because he hates sports. But thank goodness he left for good today."

"Well that'd be a relief for you then," laughs Jade.

I smile and nod, "Otherwise I would've joined gardening. I like plants and growing them."

"That's good to hear. I'm Jade. What's your name?"

"My name's Belle. It was nice talking to you, Jade. I still have a dog to catch."

"Wait here, I think I did find something that might belong to a dog." Jade goes into the shed and brings out something that looks like a dog's leash.

After I walk out of the gym and see Kiki licking itself. I make a dash for it. It takes off, once again, but I keep running after it anyway; I'm determined to catch it. It runs behind the school and then a strong arm curls around my waist and stops me.

"Whoa. Where are you running off to? You'll never catch that thing by running after it around the whole school, believe me. Don't even bother about trying to lure it with its toys. Come back here at lunchtime and I'll help you," says Castiel with a wink that makes my heart beat like a jack hammer set on high.

So I come back during lunchtime and he's there with a small brown paper bag. He tosses it to me and I catch it. "Try luring it with those. Normally, I'd charge you, Belle. But in this circumstance, figure I can let you off scott-free."

Gee what a nice guy. Charging people for dog biscuits. "Dog biscuits? Don't tell me you have a dog."

"Alright I won't."

"What, is its name Kiki too?"

"Actually, his name is Demon."

"Demon...That sounds scary," I say chewing the word around in my mouth.

"That was supposed to be the effect. But really he's not."

"Thanks for your help, Cas," I smile and walk away from the red-head to look for the principal's stupid dog. My mind returns to recess when Castiel had his arm around my waist. He could have just told me to stop, instead of holding me back like that.

Meh, who knows why Castiel does the things he does. That boy is a badass, yet not entirely...he's a gentle side. Like when he led me up the steps on my first day here and when he stopped Ken from doing...eugh...the unthinkable...and the way he looked at me afterwards. Damn. Badboy with a good heart. I guess I'm a sucker for those. And we get along so well.

I spy that dumb dog in the corridor and I give chase. Somehow it manages to escape to the top step of the staircase at the end of the corridor. Man that dog is fast!

I take out the dog biscuits from Castiel and offer one to the dog. It sniffs the air and starts to walk down the stairs.

Moments later I have the dog in an iron grip. I return it to the principal who is all too happy to have her 'poochie' back...I swear if she makes me run after the dog next time...I'm gonna go after it with a steamroller.

She thanks me and walks away with Kiki in her arms. I'll have to thank Castiel for the bag of dog biscuits Kiki finished. I walk into the gym and Dajan comes over to me and says:

"Hey Belle. Could you do me a big favour?"

"Sure," I say. Sure, I'm so not tired from running after a stupid dog all day...

"I'd left my water bottle at home and I was wondering if you could get me a fresh one?"

"Yeah, no problem." Why did I just agree to that?

"Thanks Belle!"

So I walk over to the canteen and buy him one for 5 bucks. I have to keep thinking to myself: Karma will repay me. Do good things and good things will come back to you. That is the way of the world.

Something Uncle Lume taught me ever since I started living with him. And it has proven itself countless times too.

As I'm walking over to the gym, Castiel stops me.

"So did ya catch it?"

"Yeah. Thank you for your help." I flash him a genuine smile and he smirks as usual.

"Where are you heading?"

"To the gym. I have a favour to finish for someone in the basketball club."

"In the basketball club huh? Then I should know them. Who is it?"

"It's Dajan, an exchange student. He's part of the Sports Exchange Program."

Castiel's face toughens up and he folds his arms.

"What's the matter? You jealous?" I tease mischievously.

"Yeah right." Something about him told me that I was right. Was it maybe him blushing and avoiding eye contact with me? I smile and walk away. Oh Castiel...

I walk over to Dajan and give him the bottle. He asks how much it cost and insists on paying me back.

As I turn to leave I notice that Dajan is looking around for something.

"Did you lose something?"

"Yea, my necklace. It was a gift from Martinique."

Who's Martinique?

"Do you want some help looking for it?" Aren't I sick of running around finding lost things and doing errands for people? Oh right, Karma.

"Can you help me?"

"No problem," I smile at him, despite how tired I was.

"Thank you very much Belle."

I'm in the corridor once again and I can hear Amber and her posse talking in the classroom in hushed tones. I slide behind the half-open door to eavesdrop.

I hear something about a necklace. Then I hear Dajan's name and instantly I know it is Amber who stole it.

Then Nathaniel's voice floats into my head.

"You don't go around accusing people without evidence..."

But this time I _know_ it's her, who else was capable of doing it? All the other girls I've met at St. Amoris aren't like that.

Then,

"...right now it's in my locker..." Amber's voice comes through.

I get up and look for Castiel, because I don't know how to pick locks.

After Amber and her friends leave the classroom, Castiel and I sneak into the hallway.

"Why am I doing this again, Shorty?"

"Because you hate Amber as much as I do?"

He smirks and punches me playfully on the arm.

He unpicks the lock with a couple of needles and makes it look like he's done it a million times

before.

And sure enough, Dajan's necklace is in there.

I thank Castiel, but before I can turn around to leave, Castiel grabs my hand.

"Hey, you like dogs, right? You wanna come with me to walk Demon?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"Cool. I'll meet you at your apartment."

"Only if you still remember where it is." I stick my tongue out at him.

He smirks and says, "Course I do, Shorty."

He ruffles my hair and leaves me.

I close Amber's locker and meet Dajan in the gym. I give him back his necklace.

"Thank you so much Belle!"

"Glad to help," I smile.

When I get home, I quickly put on a green shirt, a black leather jacket a denim skirt some knee-length white boots.

Aunt K didn't go to work today for some reason so she stayed home. I told her that I'd be out with a friend.

"Who is it this time? Is it the same boy from last time?"

How did she remember that it was a he? Man, she must have good memory.

"Uh, yes."

No point lying to her.

"Oooh, who is it? Can I meet him?" She sounds like an excited kid again.

Just then, the doorbell rings.

Castiel!

I rush to the door and find Castiel holding a huge Belgian Sheperd on a black leash.

Aunt K is standing beside me.

"Oh, you must be the_ friend_, Belle was talking about!"

"Ah, hi Belle."

"Castiel meet my Aunt Kelly. Aunt K meet Castiel."

"How do you do, madame?" says Castiel as he kisses Aunt K's hand. See, he does have a gentle side!

"Oh my! What a charming young man you are!"

I smile and hug Aunt K goodbye.

"I'm sure you'll have a nice time Belle."

"Me too."

At the park, Castiel decides to give me Demon's leash. It was going well and I was actually enjoying myself when Demon, being the size he is, decided to run off. I hit the ground and skin my knee.

But it was worth it.

Why? Because I got to see Castiel's worried look.

"Are you alright, Belle?"

"I'm fine, just skinned my knee, that's all." I managed to smile through the pain from my knee.

He helps me up gently and takes Demon's leash from my hand.

"Can you still walk?"

"Yeah! Not like I broke my leg or anything."

"So this means, you'll still be going to the concert, this weekend?"

"No duh! Which right-minded fool would miss that?" I say, laughing.

"You have a cute laugh, Shorty. I like that."

This makes me blush and look away.

He laughs.

"What's so funny?"

"You. You can't contain your love for me, can you?"

"What?! Who said I loved you?" I push him hard.

Castiel says, "Noone. I just figured it out," with a naughty glint in his steely eyes.

He starts poking me in the side. I manage to dodge the next few pokes. Oh no, now he knows I'm ticklish.

Then he attacks me from behind.

"No! Don't! Stop it, Castiel!"

How did it go from me being in pain to him tickling me?

"Not planning to Shorty." He grins.

"Oh god!"

I try to run, but I can't. I'm frozen to the spot.

No, I've got Castiel's arms around me. Huh? What's going on?

"I've got you now Shorty." Something about the way he whispered that makes me melt inside.

I feel his hot breath the back of my neck. His scent lingers on my nose. My face is probably the colour of beetroot as I feel the blood rushing to it.

He lets me go, unfortunately. We walk some more and talk about how much of a brat Amber is.

I suddenly remember Nathaniel's face when he walked past me, earlier today. I try to shake it out of my mind, but the memory of his sad golden eyes lingers.

After a while,

"Well, it's been a nice walk. Thanks for coming Belle." He smiles at me which shakes me from my thoughts. So dreamy and so alluring.

"Yeah. No problem. Maybe we could do this some other time?"

"That's not a bad idea, Shorty."

We go our separate ways. Even though I'd just spent a glorious evening walking with Castiel, the one that's on my mind is actually Nathaniel.


	6. Chapter 6: Just My Imagination?

**A/N: Man have I got a headache...so many things to do...so little time...laundry...dishwashing...drawings...trash...stories...mattress...gah! I should just shut up and type this story. Here goes. ;)**

* * *

During recess the next day, a man approaches me and says; "Hello. I'm Mr Faraize, the new history teacher. Would you mind showing me around, I'm a bit lost."

What a strange thing it is to ask a student for help. I agree to help him anyway but I'm still cautious. I show him the classroom, the student council room where we bump into Nathaniel whom I introduce to Mr Faraize, the courtyard where Castiel, the delinquent usually hangs around, the gardening club and the gym.

Mr Faraize thanks me for showing him around and I return to courtyard where Iris and I were hanging out before. Then Castiel comes along.

"So you finished showing that wierdo around?"

"Yep. Why is it the teachers always ask me to do stuff for them?"

"Because you look like a nice girl, Belle."

I look up in time to catch Castiel's smile before he blushes and looks away. "Cya round."

As soon as Castiel is out of sight, Iris grabs me by the shoulders and pins me to the fence.

"Spill," is the only word that comes out of her.

"What do you mean?"

"What?! How can you not know what I mean? Didn't you see the way Castiel looked at you? How did you make him blush like that?"

"Oh, well, you see..."

I decide to confess it all about Castiel to Iris. Yeah, everything from the start-from Prince Charming to Jarhead to Mr Tickle.

"Aww! Belle! You should have told me earlier! That's so cute! Haha! I guess Cas has finally met his match!"

I blush at that. "What about you? Do you like anyone?"

"Haven't actually given it much thought."

"Oh c'mon! You must like at least one of these guys!"

"Well I don't think Nathaniel's all that great, him being so overprotective of Amber and all. There's Leigh who works at the clothes store a few blocks away close to where I live but I know for sure he's taken. There is his mysterious younger brother, Lysander though..."

"What about Jade?"

"Nah. I'm not interested in him. He's just a friend."

"Oh. Really?"

"Yup."

"Aaand what about this mysterious Lysander you mentioned?"

"Oh, noone."

"Ohkay then." I have a plan, already. Get Iris and this Lysander dude together! Hahaha!

The bell rings. Time for class. Iris and I part ways. Her locker is on the other side of the school.

As I'm walking towards my locker, guess who knocks into me?

Amber the terroriser.

"Watch it loser." She sticks her hand into my pocket and pulls out my ten dollars. "Hey! Give that back!"

Too late. I decide that chasing after her isn't worth it.

I am going to have a word with the Student Council President!

I march into his "office" where Nathaniel is yet again slaving away, sorting out stacks of papers.

"Nathaniel, I swear one of these days, you're going to get a papercut."

He laughs softly, still staring at the papers in his hands, "Hello Belle."

"This time, I have proof that Amber did it."

"What? Did Amber do something to you?" Nathaniel stared at me with two gold coins.

"Yes. She took something from me."

"What did she take?" Concern now creeping into his voice. For her or for me?

"Just some money."

"What?! That's unacceptable! I'm really sorry. She can be difficult at times. Especially when she's with her friends. How much did she take?"

"Ten bucks."

"Here I'll reimburse what she took." He pulls out his wallet.

"No, you don't have to. It's not the money though. Could you at least talk to her so she leaves me alone?"

"I insist. It's the least I can do. Apart from talking to her."

"Thanks Nathaniel." I smiled, pocketing the bill. He winks at me and my face turns slightly pink. Why does he wink at me whenever I'm about to walk out of the Student Council Room? And why do I keep blushing?!

Suddenly I get an idea. Get revenge on Amber...nothing too mean but something that should just about annoy her. As I head for the courtyard to look for Castiel for some ideas, a girl with flowing white hair knocks into me accidentally.

"Hey, be careful where you walk!" she says.

"Wasn't it you who bumped into me?" She obviously isn't too bright.

"No worries. I'm on my way to see my boyfriend. I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Your boyfriend? Does he go to school here?"

"No he doesn't go to this high school so you probably don't know him. I'm Rosayla by the way." She extends her hand.

I grab her hand and shake it with a smile. "Nice to run into you, Rosayla. I'm Belle."

"Well, once again, sorry for the collision. See you later!" She hurries off.

She must be a busy one, but she's really pretty. I wonder what her boyfriend looks like.

"So little girl, do you have any pocket money for me too?"

I turn around and raise an eyebrow at Castiel. "Don't miss a thing do you?"

"Nope." He smirks, "But if you're going to get revenge, let me know I'm real curious."

"Who said I was getting revenge?"

"Noone. But I figured why else would you be out here looking for me."

"Who said I was looking for YOU?"

"Intuition." His grey eyes sparkled.

"Riiight. You said I looked like a nice girl before."

"Yeah. It's always the ones that look the most innocent that are the ones you should watch out for."

"Thanks a lot, Castiel. Real confidence booster."

"But you love me that way right?"

"Get out of town you big wierdo!" I punch his arm playfully.

He smirks, "Now scrat, before I start tickling you again."

I gasp. "You wouldn't."

"I would."

"So do you have any ideas?"

"On what?"

"Revenge, stupid."

"You know it's really not that hard to figure out, Shorty."

"I'm listening..."

"Go graffiti her locker or something."

"With what?"

"Your fingers. Spray paint, what else dummy?"

"Sorry. I've never done this before."

"Of course not Miss Goodie-two-shoes."

"You wouldn't happen to have one would you?"

"Matter of fact I do. Wanna borrow?"

"Sure do, troublemaker."

"You're no better yourself, seeing what you're planning to do." He smirks again.

I poke my tongue at him.

"Stay right here, I'll be back, Shorty."

After a while, Castiel comes back with a can of-it had to be red-spray paint.

"Thanks a lot." He just smirks. Oh Castiel...stop smirking so much you hot delinquent!

"Hey! Put some dead spiders in her locker just to see what happens!" Castiel shouts to me.

"Thanks for the ideas!"

What would I do without you Castiel? I smile happily.

"What the hell did you tell Nathaniel?!" On the steps to the corridoor is Amber, red faced and balled fists.

I shrug, trying not to lose my cool. "I simply told him the truth."

"He even dared take your side!"

"Finally! After all you've done."

I walk past her.

"Know what? I don't care! My brother's only a delegate. You'd better not try anything else or you'll truly regret it. I have the principal in my back pocket! Haha!" Amber blabbers behind me.

What? Is she joking? That good for nothing principal? Hahahaha! What a card!

After I make sure there is no one else in the corridor, I search around for some motionless spiders lurking about in the corners and within seconds I find them, no I'm not squirm-ish, I had to clean them out of places I didn't know they could build webs in back at my parents place. I put them into Amber's locker through the air hole as they are small enough to fit. Man these spiders are everywhere, dirty school. I'm not afraid of spiders but I bet Amber is though. Heheh! Once again, thank you Castiel for your brilliant idea. I begin spraying her locker.

"Hey what are you doing?!"

Damnit! Li's caught me.

"You're graffiti-ing Amber's locker?! Wait till I tell her this. She is going to blow her top off!"

Li makes a grab for the can in my hand but she misses. She keeps at this until the principal shows up.

"What is going on here?! Defacing school property? I cannot believe it! Both of you are going to be punished!"

Great. Just great. Thanks a lot Karma, you've been a real good friend.

"So you were the ones who graffitied the staircase as well! Both of you shall be staying after school to clean it!"

After the principal walks away Li folds her arms and says, "I can't believe the principal punished me too when I didn't even do anything wrong!" She whipped her head at me and gave me a death stare. "Don't be late afterschool, you hear? I'm not the one doing the scrubbing!" Li storms off.

Okay...Scrubbing isn't so bad. Not like I haven't done it before. I don't mind actually. As long as Li zips her obnoxious mouth.

After school, Nathaniel catches up with me. "Belle! I just heard from the principal that you were being punished because she caught you graffiting school property with Li? Is that true?"

The worry in his eyes is unmistakable. I tell him that Li saw me and got involved and we both got punished.

"Belle. That was a bad idea."

"I know. It was just so tempting. I guess I was just unlucky."

"Well, it's not really that big of a deal, right?"

I smile. Who the hell gave him the idea to smile at me after what I'd done?

"What was your punishment anyway?"

"I have to clean the graffiti in the staircase after school. With what I wonder?"

"Okay. I'll get you a bucket, some detergent and a sponge." Why is he being so helpful? Does he want another favour? Cause I am NOT going to ask Castiel to sign any more absent notes. I thank him anyway. Nathaniel disappears and then reappears a few minutes later with a bucket full of detergent and a sponge.

"See you later, Belle."

"Yeah see you."

Iris waves to me as she walks out of the corridor. Then Castiel comes up to me. "Hey, scrub hard. And don't leave too late if you don't wanna be stuck here all night."

I stick my tongue out at him. He punches me playfully on the arm, smirks and walks away.

I wait for Li for what seems like forever. Until she finally arrives and says, "Hey! Where were you? I was waiting at the staircase after class. You were planning to leave maybe?"

"No way! I was waiting for you here," I retort.

We walk to the staircase in silence.

I finish after it gets dark. That detergent really didn't help at all, neither did Li, I would have been better off scrubbing with dishwater. Anyway, I pour the dirty water away and leave the bucket and sponge in the student council room. Where did Li run off to? I walk back to the staircase and I get "I thought you'd never finish."

"Well, we would've been able to leave earlier if you helped, don't you think?"

All of a sudden a strange echoing laughter comes from the staircase.

"W-What is that noise?" I ask, my nervousness displaying in my croaky voice.

"I don't kn-know! It's scary!" says Li.

"It is a little," I swallow some air, "B-but there's got to be ss-some explanation," I say trying to sound calm and collected. Obviously failing.

"Are you trying to play a joke on me?!" demands Li.

"Course not!"

"Do you really think there's an-an explanation?" Li starts shivering.

Then, a black human shaped shadow appears in front of us.

Li and I scream at the top of our lungs and bolt as fast as we can out of the corridor and back home.

* * *

Aunt Kelly was up waiting for me watching TV. She asked me why I was so late. I told her exactly what had happened. She told me that it was just my imagination and I should go to sleep. Oh really? Just my imagination? And I suppose Li shares the same brain I do?


	7. Chapter 7: The Ghost

**A/N: Oh my goodness, I am sooo sorry I have not uploaded this earlier. I haven't been focusing on my stories of late because of my exams. But now that they are over, I can write as much as I want! XD Okay okay, I know Cas smokes and all but this is my fanfic and in here he doesn't. :P Hahaha! ~Anyways Chapter 7, here you go! **

* * *

"So were afraid of ghosts are we?" I hear Amber's voice before I look into her sneering face.

"Hahaha! Li told us all about it!"

Oh my god…I don't want to deal with her this early in the day!

"Hey! She freaked out just as much if not more!"

"Laters, scaredy cat. Like the school really is haunted. What a ridiculous thought!" she spits before walking away tossing her salon curled hair behind her.

Gah! I can_not_ believe Li! She should shut her mouth instead of talking trash!

It _was_ a little scary, Amber herself would have wet her pants. But ghosts...don't exist do they?

I decide to go back to see if I can find anything.

I pick up some pieces of plastic and a few cigarette butts. Someone WAS here. A smoking ghost?

I shake my head and smile at that.

Castiel walks out of the Student Council Room. Heaven knows what he and Nathaniel were talking about.

"Hey Cas...Do you smoke?" I ask with worry in my eyes. I really don't like smokers (Or drinkers for that matter.) I can't stand their smell.

"Wipe that sadness from your eyes, Belle." Castiel looks at me tiredly but his eyes say that he is amused. "I know I may look the type, but I don't smoke."

"Oh, that's good then." I smile.

"So have you found Casper yet?"

"No. But I did find some cigarette butts and pieces of plastic."

"What so ghosts eat plastic and smoke now?"

"Someone was there."

"Why don't you just give up?" Castiel looks at me blankly.

"I want to find out who was there, that's all."

"Gee, you're stubborn." His eyes glint with mischief again. "Actually a few years back, a kid fell down the staircase and died. His ghost has been haunting the place ever since."

"Real-" I realise mid word that Castiel is bluffing.

I punch him. Hard.

"D'hey! That hurt!" He grasps his upper arm where the punch landed.

"That was for lying."

"Strong..." He mutters. "Ay when are you going to play some basketball. I figure, from your nasty punch you might make a good addition." His eyes are sparkling again.

"When's the next game?" "Monday, after school." "I'll be there." "You better." He winks at me and watches as my face goes a lovely shade of pink. He laughs and walks away.

Nathaniel comes out of the Student Council Room and is greeted with a,

"Finally the paper loving troll emerges from his cave."

Nathaniel messes up my hair and smiles. The sadness is still there. I can see it through his

glowing smile.

"How are you settling here Belle?"

"Pretty Well, thank you."

"No worries. Are you free on Sunday?"

"Yes, I think so." I'm going to Winged Skull's concert on Saturday.

"Good. Would you like to come bowling with me? Bring whoever you want."

"Sure! I love bowling."

Nathaniel smiled, the sadness was starting to disappear, but it was still there.

"Cool. I've already asked Iris if she wants to come and she said yes."

Yes that's him, ever efficient Nathaniel.

"See you later Nat." I smile.

"See you this Sunday."

I almost forget about the things in my hand. The plastic and cigarette butts.

"You wouldn't know anyone who smokes do you?" I show him the cigarette butts.

"No. Why? I'm surprised they didn't get caught."

"Well you know how I was cleaning up the graffiti around the staircase last night?"

He nods.

"I saw something. It was like a shadow man."

"What do you mean?"

"I think this school may be haunted..." I say subconsciously.

"Belle, this school isn't haunted. It was probably the school janitor or something."

"Right. I'm going to investigate anyway." I walk out of the room. This is great! No one believes me.

I should go back and see if I can get a picture of this "ghost" as proof, then they'll see!

* * *

After school I go home. I decide to come back after sundown. I return to the school, shortly after the sun had set, with my camera to capture the shadow man in action. I don't have to hide myself because it is so dark. I wait awhile before I hear the noise I heard the night before. The black shadow man appears again. I almost drop the camera before my reflexes kick in and my finger presses the button. The flash blinds me for a second.

"Hey! Are you trying make me go blind!?"

Huh? I am momentarily confused.

Castiel comes into view. "Castiel? What?!"

"What are you doing?!" he growls.

"Are you the 'ghost'?"

"Do I look like a ghost to you?"

"For all I know, you could be. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm here rehearsing with a friend. What are YOU up to Belle?"

"I was going to take a picture of our ghost."

"Looks like you found him instead," laughs a voice from behind Castiel.

"Belle, meet Lysander, the drummer and my best friend. Lysander, this is Belle, the paranormal investigator."

"Hi."

"Enchanted. So you're the Belle, this guy's been yapping about."

I look at Castiel and he rolls his eyes at Lysander.

He has mismatched yellow and green eyes and silver hair. He wears clothes from the Victorian Era and I'm not sure if that's just for band practice. So THIS is Lysander. Iris getready...Hehehe!

"Oh yes, I must apologise for scaring you and your friend earlier. It was me who was walking around in the pitch blackness."

"Apology accepted." I smile and sigh with relief at the knowledge that there is no ghost at all.

Guess everyone was right.

I turn to leave but Castiel grabs my hand and says; "I'll walk you home Belle."

Lysander steps forward. "I shall too. Let me get my drumsticks."

As we walk towards the exit, out of the darkness steps Nathaniel who almost gives me the shock of my life.

"Oh sorry Belle. Didn't mean to scare you."

"Of course not," scowls Castiel which gives him a raised eyebrow from Nathaniel.

"Nathaniel, what are you doing here? I thought you'd gone home?"

"Well since Mr Rockstar here and his band wanted to practice after school, I have to stay to make sure they behave." Nathaniel looks annoyed at this then his face changes as he asks, "Still on for Sunday?"

"Yep."

He smiles and walks away. I think he would've winked at me if Castiel hadn't been there. Castiel just makes a low rumbling sound at the bottom of his throat like he wants to punch him. I suppress a laugh. Then he turns his iron grey stare at me. I stare back.

"What, you wanna have a staring contest in the dark, Cas?"

He shakes his head but I can see a smile on his face.

"What's happening Sunday?"

"Well, Me, Iris and The Pres are going bowling on Sunday. I'm allowed to bring a friend. Wanna

come?"

"No thanks Shorty, I have better things to do."

"Alrighty then. What about you Lysander? Will you come?"

"Bowling..." He thinks for a while. "Sure. Sounds like fun. You can count on my presence."

"Cool. See you Sunday Lysander. See you on Saturday Castiel."

In my head I'm rubbing my hands. Iris, watch out! I smile.

* * *

"Hey Moonie! Sorry I haven't spoken to you in a couple of nights. I've been too tired. But guess what? I'm actually getting along fine. I do miss my uncle from time to time though. I wonder how he's doing. I haven't heard from him at all."

I sigh and stare at the moon's partially glowing surface. "I'll be out all weekend so this is the only time apart from tomorrow night that I get to talk to you."

I know it's not sane to talk to the moon, but it has been my only friend ever since I was little.

And the only one I can trust with my secrets since he can't talk back. "And I want to tell you that I think I am in love." I look up expectantly at the moon but it doesn't reply as always. "With whom, you ask? I'm not sure myself. It could be with a certain red-head who always makes a reference to my height through his nickname for me...or...it could be with a particular president who loves shuffling papers...or...is it with that well-dressed guy I just met today? I don't really know anymore...

I'm so confused, could you help me out here, Moonie?" The moon decides to hide his face behind a thick wall of clouds as a way of saying, "Fat chance. Lights out!" I pout and go to bed in my pink cotton sleepwear. Maybe I'll dream of something nice to ease my mind...

* * *

**A/N: By the way, if ya'll want me to continue this please say so because I haven't been on MCL for AWHILE now(four months) and I was wondering if I should even bother finishing this?**

**PS: YOU'RE AWESOME FOR READING MY STORY! :D I promise the next chapter will be interesting!**


	8. Chapter 8: Missing Notebooks

**A/N: Okay I see that people want me to continue this and for them I shall. :D**

**/!\ WARNING: SCARY DREAM WITH DEAD PEOPLE ALERT! /!\ **

**Skip the italicised words if you're squirmish or don't like reading about killings.**

* * *

I wake up in the morning and hit my head on the floor. My head is spinning. I roll over and slam onto the floor. Hard.

I groan as the pain smacks my body.

"Belle! What was that?!" Aunt K's voice comes into my head.

"Nothing! I fell off the bed!"

"Be carefull!"

Hmpf. I'll try. I have a feeling today isn't going to be the best.

Then I remember my nightmare. I was in school and I was running. From who? From Amber, that's who.

* * *

**_THE NIGHTMARE:_**

_She had a bloody knife in hand and her hair and clothes were sweaty and messed up like she'd been running for a long while. Yeah, maybe in the Sahara desert. And why was she chasing ME? I kept running._

_A scream resonated off the walls and I realised it was mine._

_Nathaniel was lying on the ground. His normally crisp attire was stained with crimson. Amber was catching up to me. I had to run but as much as I implored my legs to move, they wouldn't._

_I turned around when I heard Castiel call out my name. But, it was too late._

_Amber had already stabbed him._

_His red shirt grew darker and darker. Before he fell, Amber caught him by the scruff of his collar and kissed him-no-more like sucked on his lips. I stared on in horror. Amber's icy eyes fell on my own just before I wake up._

_I take a deep breath and get ready for school. Hopefully Amber isn't waiting for me with a bloody knife. I gulp._

_Since Amber ruined my appetite, I skip breakfast. Aunt K is sleeping. She mumbles something about not going to work today. I say goodbye and walk to school as usual._

* * *

In English, the first class, the teacher gives us an assignment. A paired assignment. I get Lysander as my partner.

Castiel doesn't look too happy to be paired with Amber. I keep glancing nervously at them. Checking for any silvery glint that might be a knife.

Unfortunately Lysander noticed.

"What ails you, Belle?" His smooth voice breaking my through my thoughts.

"Nothing." I smile nervously.

"Are you sure?" He looks at me with concern riddle yellow and green eyes.

"Okay, I...had a nightmare. And, Amber was in it."

"Ah. Tell me more."

"She was killing people and she was coming after me when she accidentally stabbed Castiel."

Iris throws a paper ball at my head. I turn around and give her an annoyed look. "What?" I mouth.

She points her pen at Amber and Castiel. Their heads were together and they were watching something on Amber's phone.

Lysander, Iris and I exchange slightly concerned glances. "Hmm.." said Lysander as he starts writing in his notebook. After a while he taps my shoulder and shows me what he's written.

The blood flows forth,

from the well of eternal hope,

in the hearth of a heart,

A dying flame rests evermore,

beyond the stars of gaze,

on that broken floor,

A sad tune plays in the foreground,

releasing the sorrow that was once bound.

Wow. That's really deep. I think to myself. I didn't know Lysander was such a poet. He's probably

a good partner to have for English.

He smiles when he sees my raised eyebrows and I tell him what I think of it. His smile touches his

mismatched eyes. Inside, I'm crumbling...WHO THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO BE IN LOVE WITH?!

With the golden president Nathaniel?

With badboy rockerpants Castiel?

With his heterochromatic best friend, Lysander?

I suppose I'll decide after I spend time with them this weekend. I can't wait. I'm filled with bubbling excitement.

Our assignment is to describe an emotion in full detail using whatever resources we have acess to. Resources? Who needs them when you have Lysander as your partner? Hehehe. This'll be a good opportunity to get to know Lysander a little better to see if he's good enough for Iris. Everything's working out nicely. I grin to myself.

"Which emotion shall we write about?" "I'm not sure. Which do you suggest?"

"Which is the hardest to describe?" I don't need to think about this. The answer is so obvious.

"Love."

"Right. That we shall do."

"Why love?" I ask genuinely curious.

"Because love is more than just the three words, 'I love you'. Love is beyond all that is superficial."

We exchange smiles. I look at Castiel and Amber again. They're still laughing.

Lysander leans close to me and I can smell his scent. He whispers into my ear, "If love is real, it will last."

I blush, "Thanks Lysander."

"You know, Castiel was right. You are cute when you blush."

Thanks Lysander for making me blush some MORE. "You're only making it worse!" I hiss. He just laughs.

Lysander and Castiel are similar is some ways but Castiel is better built than Lysander. Nathaniel on the other hand...hmmm maybe he could have gotten muscles from carrying stacks of paper everywhere?

I don't know. I'll have to poke him some time.

* * *

A flash of green walks towards me in the corridoor. Jade waves at me with a friendly smile.

I smile and wave back. "Hey, have you seen a green notebook lying around anywhere?"

"Uh no, sorry."

"I left it lying around in one of the classrooms. I really need it. It's got all my notes on how totake care of different plants."

"If you want I can help you look for it."

"That would be nice. Thanks in advance."

He flashes me a grin and we head in opposite directions. Where could Jade's notebook be?

And then I walk straight into rockerpants. My face in his chest.

"Whoa! Slow down Shorty. Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Castiel steadies me gently.

"I'm looking for a notebook that belongs to Jade."

"Garden boy lost his notebook. Hey why are you helping him out?"

"I don't know. Seems like the nice thing to do. Why are you concerned?"

"No reason. I still can't wait to see your basketball skills."

I smile, "Wait for Monday. Also, where do you want to meet up tomorrow for the concert?"

"I'll stop by your place. Gimmie your number so I can call you if I get lost."

We swap phone numbers. I smile and walk away from him. He smirks and mutters, "Shorty."

I walk around some more until I bump into Iris. She asks if Nathaniel had invited me to bowling.

I say yes and ask her who she's bringing.

"It's a surprise." "I have a surprise for you too." "Can't wait!" she squeals. I smile and ask her if she's seen a notebook lying around.

"As a matter of fact, I have. I found this in the English room."

"Oh. Jade was missing a notebook, but he said it's green. I should go ask him anyway," I say, taking

the notebook from Iris.

"Thanks Iris."

"Anytime, Belle."

"Wait a minute," I stare at the notebook. It looks familiar. It's brown and kind of faded.

"Hey, this isn't Jade's book. It's Lysander's."

"Oh you know him?"

I nod, "Yeah. Castiel kind of introduced us. Apparently, he was the "ghost" who spooked Li and I the other day."

"Oh, cool." Iris's blue eyes seem to brighten as we talk about Lysander. We talk about his unusual get up and she says he's into the Victorian Era and stuff.

"Oh that's right, he's also your English assignment partner, isn't he?" "Yes, actually. Speaking of which, which emotion did you and Melody pick?"

"We picked love."

"That's what Lysander suggested too."

She laughs, hopefully she sees the connection. She starts twirling a lock of her flaming hair around her finger. My plan is working! A faraway look takes over her eyes.

"Well, who is Nathaniel bringing?" she asks when she comes out of her short daydream. "I don't know." "Well, he seems to like Melody, but maybe that's because she's the class president..."

"Hmmm, well, I haven't really met her yet so I wouldn't know. Hey, could you hand this to Lysander while I keep looking for Jade's notebook?" Iris perks up at the chance to interact with Lysander. She nods and skips out of the hallway, cradling the book as though it were a baby. I smile and shake my head. Belle, you are a genius, I tell myself.

I find Jade's notebook in a room upstairs. I think it is an art room, with all the pieces of paper with random squares painted on them stuck on the wall.

I find Jade in the gardening club and hand him back his notebook. I turn my head and see Iris and Lysander engaged in deep conversation. Iris is messing with the ends of her hair again and she keeps looking to the ground.

Oooooh! I cannot wait til Sunday comes! Haha! That reminds me, I should go shopping for a new outfit.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter won't be up until I find some more time to write this. Probably around next week. Ciao. **


End file.
